As a control device for a hybrid vehicle, the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-263383 is disclosed. In this publication, in a slip drive mode in which the vehicle travels to cause a clutch between a motor and driving wheels to slip, the motor torque is determined based on the demand of the driver on the one hand, the transmission torque of the clutch is set to such a transmission torque capacity at which the input rotation speed to the clutch (i.e. motor speed) is maintained to be substantially constant, on the other.
However, since the technique described in the Patent Document focuses only on the rotational speed in the completely engaged state of clutch and the inertia of each of rotation elements are not taken into consideration, there is a problem that the engagement shock cannot be avoided sufficiently.